


I Don't Remember Your Name, But You Didn't Notice I Existed, So This Is Definitely Your Fault.

by im_ashamed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News flash: Alix is short! Sometimes she walks under things and doesn’t notice them. Sometimes she can’t reach things on tall shelfs. Sometimes she can’t see what everyone in the crowd is looking at.<br/>Still, that’s no reason for people to walk right into her like she’s not even there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Remember Your Name, But You Didn't Notice I Existed, So This Is Definitely Your Fault.

News flash: Alix is short! Sometimes she walks under things and doesn’t notice them. Sometimes she can’t reach things on tall shelfs. Sometimes she can’t see what everyone in the crowd is looking at.

Still, that’s no reason for people to walk right into her like she’s not even there. It wouldn’t have been that bad, but she was engrossed in Rose’s story about how her weekend went. Rose does not merely tell stories with words, but partially through interpretive dance. Anything she relates immediately becomes a show, and Alix was much more interested in watching her turn a perfect pirouette as she searched for the right word to describe her favorite kind of ribbon than the wall of flesh approaching her at a dangerous speed.

It happened fast. All her brain could process was that one moment she was watching Roses’s eyes flash, and the next her legs were going sideways. She tried to pinwheel her arms for balance, but they smacked against this thing that she latched on to even though they were both going down.

There was an awful snapping sound and it was with trepidation that Alix finally unscrewed her eyes. Only to find the worst thing that had happened to her was that the shirt her face was pressed into was not quite as fresh as she would have liked.

She sat up. “You okay?” She asked the guy who had broken her fall.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied.

“Of course he’s not!” Rose squeaked, “Just look at his arm!”

It was true that his left elbow was turned at an angle that did not look comfortable.

“It’s fine,” He began, and tried to push himself up. He went down again with a hiss of pain.

“You wait right there, I’m going to get a teacher.” Rose could never have set a record competitively, but man could she move when she was worried about someone.

“Are you seriously wearing rollerblades?” The guy says, ignoring the way Alix was looking at everything but him.

“You sure your arm’s broken and you’re not just being a baby?”

“Pretty sure that’s against dress code.”

“It isn’t.” She checked. “As long as I’m wearing closed toed shoes during science labs I’m good.”

“Don’t think it’s, I dunno, dangerous?”

Alix carefully got to her feet. “Whatever, man, you ran into me. This isn’t my problem.”

“Hey,” He pushed himself up on his good elbow. “It’s not my fault you have wheels on your feet.”

Alix whirled on him. “Listen, dipshit, I’ve been wearing these to school for months, and the only person to ever get hurt is me. I am not going to stick around and let you blame me for your stupidity and get them banned, got it?”

“Wait,” He says, and she pauses, one leg raised to push off. “Do you promise not to tell them I ran into you?”

Alix turns back to him. “Why?”

“I-I’m kind of on probation about running when I don’t have to.” He doesn’t meet her eye. “I’m the kid who knocked over all those science fair tables the other day.”

Alix can’t hold back her smile. She heard of that. Max said it was spectacular, one table toppling after another, cardboard tripods, models, and various chemicals going everywhere. The carnage was rivaled only by the chaos as everyone went running towards them, trying to salvage what was left of there exhibits.

“What, you just ran into a table?”

“I was running up to Max to congratulate him, and I slid forward and hit two tables with my hip…” He grimaces. “Please don’t say this is my fault.”

Alix does a lazy circle around him. “What do we say then?”

“I tripped coming down the stairs?”

Alix glances at the stairs leading to the school’s front entrance and shrugs. “It’ll do.” She says as Rose bursts from the door, their German teacher in tow. He takes one look at the boy on the ground and gets his cellphone.

“Who are you calling?” The guy asks.

“An ambulance.”

Alix’s eyes light up. “Can I ride in the ambulance with him, Mr Andres? Bitte?”

“You can get some ice.” Mr. Andres replies.

“Come on,” The boy whines, “She’s my friend and she really wants to. Be-teh?” He tries, his pronunciation laughable.

Alix’s head jumps back in her shock. ‘Friend’? When, exactly, did they become friends?

Right there, as it turned out. She got to ride in the ambulance with the reasoning that Kim (She learned his name when he told Mr. Andres) would be calmer for it.

He wasn’t. They argued the whole way there about who was faster, who was stronger for their size, who was better at dodgeball, on and on. Alix had gleaned from various movies that ambulance rides were frightening and fraught with tension. Screaming that a broken arm was definitely not the last injury Kim was going to get from her was probably a bit indecorous, but by the time they arrived at the hospital Alix was ready to throttle Kim, and knew that like her, Kim saw it as a compliment.


End file.
